The installation of fence posts has always been a difficult, tedious job requiring specialized tools and intensive labor. Most commonly, fence posts have been installed by using hand digging implements to dig a hole into which a fence post is then inserted. Earth removed from the hole during digging is subsequently repacked around the installed post. Fence posts installed by this method are subject to lateral instability until the earth settles around the post and upon settling, an undesirable and problematic depression is typically found around the base of the post.
In an alternative method of installation, a weighted ram or driver is used to pound fence posts directly into the ground without first making a hole. Due to the extreme force applied to the upper most end of the post, this installation method is not suitable for posts having ornamental tops, or posts having irregular shapes or high length to diameter ratios, which may split or deform respectively.
In an attempt to facilitate fence post installation an auger base arrangement has been used. Auger arrangements typically include a post and an auger base having a helical blade and a shaft, which is connected to the lower end of the post. The post typically receives the shaft and is connected thereto with a pin or a bolt. Though alleviating some of the disadvantages associated with the aforementioned installation methods, auger arrangements have been associated with a number of drawbacks. For example, the pin or bolt connection between the post and shaft can result in splitting of the lower end of the post. Moreover, the pointed leading edge of the helical blade can pick into rocks or other obstructions, thus preventing the auger from moving deeper into the ground. This can be a burdensome problem in rocky soils.
To provide lateral support for fence posts, the depth to which a base is installed is typically relatively deep in proportion to the above-ground height of the post. Installing a post to such depth is a burdensome task in general, and excessively so in hard clay or rocky soils. To over come such installation depths and to further provide lateral support, anchoring posts have been provided. Anchoring posts are installed at angles to the main post, and preferably have their top ends connected to the main post. Using conventional fence post apparatus and installation methods, anchoring posts are difficult to employ. For example, in conventional corner fence post systems using anchoring posts and auger base arrangements, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 5,139,235 to Kilmer, if an anchor post auger base cannot reach a desired depth due to an obstacle, e.g. a rock, the top end of the anchor post cannot be readily connected to the main post.
As a result there is an intensely felt need in the fence post industry for a durable and easily installable fence post apparatus. The present invention addresses this need as well as other needs.